Blake Belladonna: Ninja of Love
by Danceanon
Summary: Blake loses something dear to her, but how can she get it back without acknowledging what it truly means to her?
1. Chapter 1

"_...In the secret ninja city with no name, a secret ninja meeting was taking place. The Secret Ninja Council of Secret Ninjas Operating Secretly had convened to discuss secrets, and also probably ninjas. But far above them, attached to the ceiling of the secret ninja assembly hall via a creative use of grappling hooks, an even more clandestine meeting was taking place._

_Toshi Rukugere and Akana Tyabunu, both the last living members of their respective ninja clans, were making hot, steamy and completely inaudible love on the ceiling. Akana had spent the last 8 months hunting down Toshi for murdering the rest of her clan (and to a lesser degree, for murdering the rest of his clan and several other clans.) It had been fraught with peril, bur Akana always got her prey; and then sometimes she slept with her prey, but not always._

'_OH Toshi!' Akana sensually moaned in a secret ninja sign language. 'Your dick is so stealthy, I want to be unaware of you cumming inside of me!'_

'_HA HA! YOU FOOL!' Toshi shot back 'I already came inside you back when we first encountered each other'_

'_You couldn't possibly mean...'_

'_That's right, when we briefly made eye contact at the Dokudiwa Theatre. Even then I had already mastered my Whispering Ejaculation technique. Now you are 6 months pregnant with my child, and you were none the wiser. You didn't feel a thing' Toshi boasted._

'_HA HA! You are the one who is truly the fool! I knew of your plan the entire time. I only pretended not to know to lull you into a false sense of security. I've already given birth prematurely through a forbidden technique, and since then I've been training our son.'_

'_Training him? For what?'_

'_To kill you!' Akana laughed maniacally with her fingers as a blade was thrust into Toshi's heart from behind, the knife being held by none other than Soki Tyabunu._

'_My son... Why?'_

'_I'm sorry father,' Soki whispered into Toshi's ear with sign language, twisting the blade 'But you must pay for what you did to my mother, and to both of my clans, and also what you are currently doing to my mother.' As the sun rose over the city, Toshi breathed his final breath and thrusted his final thrust. But Soki's quest had only just begun. The path to becoming the Grand High Ninja Pope would not be without it's perils, but Soki could not live without avenging his father's death._

The story continues in the next installation: Ninjas of Love 2: The Stabbening of our Lives."

* * *

><p>Blake sighed and fell back onto her pillow as she finished the book. She always felt a little sad about the reaching the end of the book, but this pain was eased by rereading it at least once a week. She considered herself both a collector and a connoisseur of high literature, and she considered the original Ninjas of Love to easily be the best volume in the 14 part series, if not best book she's ever read. It even managed to beat "Huntress and Grim: A tale of Forbidden Love" and "The Pain and Pleasure of Dust".<p>

"HEY BLAKE! Watcha reading there?" Yang shouted as she popped up from her bunk below, abruptly shattering Blake's lewd reverie as she desperately tried to hide the book. Ruby and Weiss glanced over to see what all the commotion was

"Oh. Uh, you mean this? It's just, um... It's just Karl Barx's Faunus Manifesto. Real boring stuff, politics and all that. You wouldn't really be interested." Blake stammered as everyone's eyes fell on her.

"Oh, okay then" Yang said, as Ruby and Weiss turned away and went back to having character development. But Blake could tell Yang wasn't actually convinced, not with that sly smirk she wore as she dropped back down to her bunk. Yang knew, she always knew when it came to these things. Blake cursed society for making it shameful to appreciate TRUE romantic literature; it was EXACTLY like how humans oppressed Faunus, and just as terrible.

The room almost had time to calm down before a knock at the door broke the silence, although Blake was welcome for anything that made everyone forget they were looking at her.

"Ruby, could you please get that?" Blake asked. After all that was probably in a leader's job description or something, right?

"I'm not going to open the door unless Weiss politely asks me to" Ruby whined, acting much brattier than usual. Sometimes Blake really didn't like having a kid like her on their te-

"Well I'M not going to ask unless RUBY apologizes for a certain incident in class today!" Weiss shot back from her bunk. "Ah." Blake thought to herself "that explained things. It was one of THOSE nights"

"Oh my GOD you two! Just fuck already" Yang shouted from across the room for the 9th time that week. It was no longer a friendly jab to her, just a matter of routine at this point. Blake opted to get the door herself as the others began squabbling. She opened the door to find Jaune Arc patiently waiting.

"Good evening Jaune, how can I help you"

"Oh hey Blake; I've kinda, uh, lost my bag... again, and it had all my books in it. I was wondering if I could borrow the textbooks I'll need for Professor Jubilee's assignment?

"Why couldn't your team lend you theirs?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened, and Pyrrha think if she keeps helping me I'll never learn so she said I'm on my own. Ren destroys every book that he's finished with for some reason, and Nora can't read."

"Wait, Nora can't... Oh never mind. Hang on a moment; I'll go get the books." Blake walked over to her bookcase and started throwing pertinent textbooks into a pile on her desk, mumbling to herself as she worked. "Basic Botany, you'll need that. Advanced Ignition Techniques in regard to Dust, need that. Alternate States of mind and their effects on Aura, essential. Character development for dummies; Well, YOU sure don't need that Jaune." Blake muttered as she looked back over at Yang. Once she completed her search she gathered up the pile and carried it back to the door, dumping them into Jaune's arms.

"There you go, that should get you through the essays"

"Thank you so much Blake, I won't forget this." Jaune yelled over his shoulder as he walked back to his dorm. Blake sighed as she closed the door, between Jaune's visit and her team still arguing, Blake had far too much social interaction tonight. Maybe she should reread Ninjas of Love again, that always relaxed her. It should just be lying on her bed where she lef-

Blake froze as she looked at her empty bed, and came to a sudden realization. No, it WAS on her bed. Now it was in the pile of books... With Jaune

"Oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god! Oh no! Oh shit! Oh fuck!" Blake thought to herself. Though she was making the effort to appear calm and composed on the outside, as she was still in the room with her team, Blake was sure that this situation definitely warranted an internal freak-out, and followed through as such. While Blake didn't consider any of her reading tastes to be shameful, not everyone was as enlightened by their own intelligence as she was; and many fail to understand the deeper meaning behind the stories. They didn't understand that any lewd segments were just framing devices for character development.

Blake had long since learnt her lesson about trying to explain this to others; too many times before had she calmly and rationally attempted to teach people the errors of their ways and prove the superiority of her tastes, but in the face of her logic and culture they would have no rebuttal but to immaturely call her names like "Creep", "Pervert" or "Rape Apologist". Blake had long since given up on that fighting that battle; if other people insisted on being deaf to reason, so be it. It was much simpler to just not bring up her interest and even hide it whenever possible. But all that covert literacy would go to waste if her secret was discovered, and with that book in Jaune's possession it was only a matter of time.

This was not good, not good at all. Blake had finally calmed down enough to know she HAD to get that book back... somehow. It'd be easy enough to get into JNPR's room but to reclaim the book without anyone noticing was a different matter altogether; It's not like Jaune had a social life outside of his team so banking on him leaving the room wasn't a safe bet. Blake just couldn't do this on her own, but who could help her? She couldn't get anyone's help without revealing her secret anyway, it was hopeless. At least the others were leaving for dinner, so she could have a panic attack in peace. Blake looked over to the door to watch Ruby, Weiss and Yang leave; now she could- wait a moment...

"YANG!" Blake blurted out with a sudden realization as Yang was on her way out

"Er, what?" Yang asked from the doorway, rather perturbed by this outburst.

"Oh, uh. I just wanted to ask Yang about something. Don't worry; you two can go on ahead, we'll just be a minute." Ruby and Weiss shrugged and headed off while Yang leaned against the threshold with her hand on her hips.

"So what's the matter Blake? Finally want to come have dinner with us instead of spending the nights alone with your books?"

"No it's not that, I- I actually need your help with something" That earned another one of those "Knowing looks" from Yang, this would not be fun.

"Well sure I'll help you out. But do you really need me, I though cats could lick their own genitals?

"It's kind of a personal issue and I- WHA! WAIT what was that!" Blake had more complaints but was rendered speechless by her emotions and imagination. When her romantic literature was on the line this wasn't what she wanted to hear. As she hid behind a blush red enough to make Ruby jealous; Yang's attempt at a straight face, doomed from the start, collapsed as she cracked up laughing.

"Oh god Blake, I was just kidding around. You don't need to choke on your words just yet. See look I'm being serious right now, max focus right here, 100% reliable. Hit me with your issues." Yang's claims of focus were not supported by her inability to stop laughing, but this was Yang so it's probably the best she can do. And it's not like there was anyone else who could help here.

"Look Yang, I kind of need your help with something really important to me. You know those... uh- those books I read... you know, here in the dorm"

"Blake, all you ever do is sit in here and read books. You may need to be more specific"

"Well it's about my, well my... It has something to do with m-my..." Blake paused, searching for a word. God, it's hard enough holding a conversation with someone as it is. "you know, my _romantic novellas_"

"OH! You mean that smut you're always trying to hide from-"

"Romantic novellas!"

"Look Blake, I'm never going to judge you for reading smut. It's totally-"

"ROMANTIC NOVELLAS!" Blake yelled, her voice louder and more shrill than intended. The memory of a hundred tantrums past suddenly coming to mind. At least Yang had picked up on the body language.

"...Okay then, sorry. What's the problem with your romantic novels. Not steamy enough?"

"No, It's a more pressing issue." Blake explained, holding back a retort. There'd be no winning if she started an argument. "I've managed to uh, misplace one."

"The case of the missing sm- I mean romance novel, eh? And you need my help to pick up the trail?"

"I know WHERE it is, I mean I think I do; getting it will be the problem. Remember when Jaune was over here tonight?"

"No"

"Well he- Wait 'No?' It was when Weiss and Ruby were arguing."

"Once again, you may need to be more specific"

"Ugh, whatever. It happened, he was here. He needed to borrow some textbooks For Professor Jubilee's assignment and-"

"Wait, we have an assignment?"

"Could you just-! Look it really doesn't matter right now and-"

"Yeah, his classes are boring anyway."

"The assignment doesn't matter Yang! Look, I lent him the books he needed, but it turns out I may have accidently also given him one of my adult fictions as well." Oh wow, no silly comeback. It seems Yang's actually taken this seriously. A long pause takes place as Yang weighed the disastrous implications of this-

"PFAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU SLIPPED HIM A FUCKFIC! THAT CAN'T EVEN HAPPEN CAN IT? THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Yang's mirth took priority over her ability to stand as she fell to the ground laughing. Practically suffocating at Blake's expense. It took a coughing fit about a minute later to stop Yang's laughter, barely able to breathe afterwards.

"Serves you right, I shouldn't have expected as much coming to you for help."

"No, no don't be like that. I'm here for you girl, I feel your pain." She managed to say, wiping the tears out of her eyes and holding back any stray giggles. Well at least she was certainly feeling some kind of pain after that. "So I have to ask, why you come to me with this? I mean yeah, I'm amazing and stuff. But you've never seemed the type to utilize my tremendous skill. Why can't you go all 'Lone Ranger' on this business?"

"Well I can't just take the book back, I have to do it without him noticing it was even taken in the first place. I can't have him knowing it was even there. I hate to admit it, but I think I'll need some backup for this; and you're the only one I can tell because I figured you... well you already knew about my reading habits."

"Yeah I can't believe Rubes and Schneeflake haven't noticed that yet, you suck at subtlety. Maybe if they stopped glaring at each other for one second..." Yang trailed off, she can't even focus when she's changing the subject. This will not end well. "All the same, of course I'll help a teammate out. Especially since there's no way this won't be hilarious. So what's the plan, Chief? Safe-cracking? Arson? False-flag Operations? Espionage? Arson? Cyber-reconnaissance? Arson?" Yang's excitement at the prospect of stealing from a friend was a tad disconcerting, but points for enthusiasm.

"Could you please just take this seriously? As a matter of fact I do have a plan in mind, and no, no arson." Yang's gleeful expression didn't falter one bit, she was loving this.

This was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you wanna do this? There's a very realistic chance that we'll just fuck things up even worse." Yang called as she turned away from girl changing behind her. "We should just ask him to give it back, or better yet let him keep it. Maybe this was fate's way of finally making a man out of him.

"Of course we have to do this." Blake shot back over her shoulder, carefully selecting her attire for the upcoming events "Do you know what will happen if he discovers it?"

"It'll be slightly awkward for everyone involved?"

"No! He'll tell his friends, and they'll tell their friends and then everyone will know about it."

"What friends? This is Jaune 'Vomit Boy' Arc we're talking about, right? The kid can barely manage talking to Pyrrha and she spends more time draped over him than his uniform. And besides, who cares if everyone finds out about your under-the-sheets habits? I thought your 'literature' was nothing to be ashamed of?" Yang clearly wasn't approaching this situation with the appropriate seriousness, and that last remark was not without a healthy dose of snark.

"I said it SHOULDN'T be something to be ashamed of. Not everyone understands life properly like me, most people would rather mock what they aren't clever enough to understand"

If Blake's attention was so entirely devoted to her wardrobe, she would have borne witness to the world's greatest eye-rolling to ever take place, it's for the best that no mortal ever laid eyes on it.

"Whatever Hemmingway, just run me through your 'master plan' again, I'd hate to let the team down." Blake exaggerated a deep sigh and turned to face her partner in crime. It had been rather easy to get Yang to help out with this, she even seemed pretty enthusiastic and had to be told quite explicitly that "No, she could NOT film it", but getting her to take it seriously was a feat beyond mortal ability.

"I'll run you through it one last time, so please just pay attention. So later on tonight JNPR should be leaving for their combat practise."

"So their room will be empty?"

"No, Jaune never joins them for training. Honestly I've never seen him in the gym like other students, but I guess that's just his thing. The point being, we can only assume he's still in their dorm. Which is why I can't just sneak in-"

"Break in"

"SNEAK in and get the book myself, I need you to distract him"

"And of course you don't have any actual ideas for how I should do that. You've got your side of operation: Home Invasion down to the details but you just want me to 'wing it?'"

"Oh come on, how hard can it be to keep him busy. You could probably just stand there and... You know, jiggle. I expect he's be adequately mesmerised."

"Oh look at you acting all high and mighty like I've never caught you staring. And besides, I'd rather not have to resort to sex appeal for Plan A, I have other skills."

"No, you aren't allowed to punch him."

"OTHER other skills! Forget it, I'll find a way to handle it. And what will you be doing will I handle the important work?"

"I'll be scaling the building so I can enter through the window while you have him distracted at the door. I'll locate and reclaim the target, and I'll leave without anyone knowing I was there."

"Okay then, and why are you tearing apart the wardrobe?"

"This is of course, a STEALTH mission. And I will be attired for the occasion. I can't afford to be detected and must blend in with the shadows; and I have just the outfit in mind."

"Really, you're not just going to go with the usual 'goth, cocktail waitress' like always? Hell, I didn't know you even had a set of clothes outside of that and your uniform. You been holding out on me?"

Yang probably kept on snarking for the a few more minutes, but Blake just didn't care anymore. She had a big night ahead of her, and she needed all her mental faculties focused and ready. Also she was having a lot of trouble finding her ninja outfit and that was frustrating enough with Yang's commentary.

"-And how flammable can these dorms even be? Hey, are you done back there? Interesting as I am, even I can get bored of talking to myself... y'know, eventually."

"As a matter of fact, I am done. Take a look." Blake spun around to reveal her attire with just a hint of pride. Owning a historically accurate outfit was always one of her greatest achievements, and all the time she spent studying that era of history gave Blake the knowledge she felt required to wear it. Any casual historian could throw together some weak attempt of a period piece. But a true academic like Blake goes all out when it comes to accuracy. Why she could go back in time to the Moum Dynasty era and fit in perfectly, it was like-

"Wow, and you say I'M the one who dresses like a slut? Talk about the pot calling the kettle Blake."

"Wha-! What are you talking about? This is a historically accurate outfit designed for stealth and tradition. Ninjas would wear outfits like this to blend in-"

"At a whorehouse, right? Seriously, that thing doesn't even count as clothes, it's just a few strategically placed strips of black leather, covered in superfluous zips, belts and ribbons. I don't quite know how, but it would probably be more stealthy for you to just wear no clothes." At this point Blake was fuming. How dare she insult this pristine condition tribute to culture! Just because she didn't understand the significance of what it represented.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, sneaking in is my department, your job is distraction."

"Are you sure? Because trust me, you look plenty distracting; I can't even meet your face... so this is what it feels like."

"ENOUGH! This is NOT just any outfit. This is a lovingly recreated Moum Dynasty era ninjitsu raiment, the very same that would have been worn by Chitami Chabosa in "Ninjas of Love 4: The Death of a Ninja, the Birth of a Secret" and just because you don't appreciate, it doesn't mean it still isn't an important secondary source of information regarding that part of history. And all have you know that several of my fellow academics agree with me."

"Wait, fellow academics? You mean other people have seen you like this?"

"Well yes, my outfit has being very well received at the annual NinjaCons and I-"

"NinjaCon? You mean that smut convention that comes to town every year, filled with a bunch of sketchy creepers dressed as schoolgirls? YOU'VE been to one of those?"

"I'm a regular there, as a matter of fact. And you should know that it's a gathering if like-minded individuals with an interest in history. And they all seem to think this outfit is worth documenting."

"You mean they take pictures of you in it?"

"Well yes but-"

"Okay, this "history" thing has to stop. It stopped being funny and veered into unsettling and tragic territory. Blake, when you go to the book store to buy these books, what section are they in?"

"Well technically they're under the counter but-"

"Well that's telling. Hypothetical situation, say these books were suitable for normal eyes; would they be in the fiction section, or the non-fiction section?"

"Well the story itself may have some embellished details, but the setting is-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. You're so deep in denial you've got crocodiles nipping at your ears. I don't know why you don't want to admit that it's smut but you don't need to pretend like this. There's nothing wrong with what you're doing, it's natural for people our age."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it! And I told you it's not smut! I didn't ask your opinion on this; I asked for your help. So can we go do this while we still have a window of opportunity, or do I have to do it myself?"

Yang sighed, it was pretty clear she wouldn't be able to force this issue. The more she pushed, the harder Blake dug her heels in. Whatever, her neuroses were her problem and Yang's big sister instincts could only take so much before they gave up.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get this over with."

This night was nowhere near as hilarious as it was supposed to be in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Left Hand, mission clocks are synced. Are you in position? Over"

"Sure why not. Why do you have these radios anyway?"

"Left Hand, you need to end all transmissions with 'Over'. Over"

"No"

"Yang, you can't just-"

"I'm not doing it"

"But we need to be prepared in-"

"Nope, no way, uh uh, not happening. There is literally nothing you can do to make me take this situation seriously. What is this '''Over' bullshit even about anyway?"

"It's an assurance that the message wasn't ended prematurely. Over"

"Well Blake, if I did-"

"I told you, my codename for this mission is 'Shadow Lotus'. Over"

"Yeah, add 'calling you that' to the ongoing list of things that aren't happening"

"It's for security Left Hand, what if someone gets on this frequency? Over"

"Are you actually suggesting that you're worried about someone in the school, accidently or otherwise, might be fucking around with some radio they happened to have on hand, discover us talking about some silly plan about stealing back some porn from the most incompetent student in the school, and codenames will be the only thing stopping them from endangering this plan?"

"... It's a possibility... Over"

"Okay, whatever. Let's get this over with"

Blake signed off with a deep sigh. She knew Yang's attitude would be an obstacle in this; she had a serious problem with her priorities and some ridiculous fixation with that smut delusion of hers. But she was the only choice Blake had, if not the ideal one.

Scaling the building wasn't a problem for someone like her, and in no time at all she was just outside JNPR's window. Blake's job would be the easiest, a simple in and out. JNPR doesn't even keep the windows locked to keep out the incompetent ninjas, pretty sloppy of them. Blake made a mental note to talk to them about basic home security after this. Yang's task would be the most daunting, social interaction. It was a cruel assignment, but one must always be prepared to sacrifice a pawn when necessary

"Left Hand, we will be moving into the next phase soon, are you still in position? Over"

"Yes Blake, I'v-"

"You mean Shadow Lo-"

"No, no I don't. And don't worry, I still haven't moved since you last asked. Still just standing here."

"Excellent, now we can- "

"Just standing around thinking about my life choice, what mistake I must've made to lead to thi-"

"I SAID now we can proceed. Just keep him distracted will I obtain the asset. Over"

"And by asset you mean the-"

"Entering radio silence now. Over"

Even on the other side of the window, Yang's exasperated sigh could be heard coming from behind the door, with some loud knocks following. A shuffling noise, a silhouette moving in the window and a door been opened; everything was going all according to keikaku

"Oh hey Yang, what can I do for you... at 9pm?"

"Hey vomit boy, I just needed to have a talk with you is all"

"...Why?"

"Oh don't be like that, we're friends and friends have heartfelt talks with their friends in their time of need"

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if you used my actual name, if you even know it"

"Friends ALSO have fun nicknames for each other. So what do you say VB, you gonna help out your bestie Yang?"

"I... sure why not"

So far so good; Blake silently edged the window open and scanned the interior, nothing out of the ordinary. Ren and Pyrrha's beds perfectly clean and tidy, Nora's was covered in a large pile of sheets and clothes. But Jaune's bed was the one that mattered, his bed had the scattered notes and papers, his bad had the (untouched) pile of books, and in that pile was Blake's precious quarry. This was JUST like that part in Ninjas of Love 4: Silent Thighs when Akana fought that army of ninja toddlers to obtain their secret horde of candy.

"So what is this problem Yang?"

"I need your help, your expertise even."

"Okay now I KNOW you're joking."

"No, no. I really mean it. I need your help getting boy's attention"

...

"You need help with boys? YOU?"

"Sure, I'm totally shy and shit, and socially awkward"

"Well, uh, I guess I'm flattered."

"So I thought 'Who's better at attracting boys than Jaune?'"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh don't sell yourself short, you're the talk of the school after that dress thing."

"That was a bet! ...kinda"

"So you mean the rumours about you and Cardin?..."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, bummer. Well you're still a guy. You must have some idea about what guys like."

"I guess guys like girls with nice personalities and-"

"'Personality' is a euphemism for tits right?"

"I didn't say! -"

"And what should I be doing with my huge 'personalities'? Should I flaunt them all out in the open, or hide them to maintain some mystique? All the fun in a gift is unwrapping it after all."

Jaune was suitably unprepared for this conversation, more so than usual.

"Excellent" Blake thought, Plan B was going swimmingly. Now the real game would begin; it would be an understatement to say that breaking into somewhere such as Beacon is a daunting task, but with Blake's training and... Education, it was nothing.

Open the window

Slip inside

Creep over to the bed

She was a shadow in the darkness

A silent shadow

A sleek silent shadow

A sexy sleek silent shadow

A historically accurate sexy sleek-

"Hiya Blake!"

Wait, shit, what?!

Oh crap, what Blake had initially taken for a pile of clothing and linen was, well it was still just that, but the pile also contained a Nora, who was staring right at Blake. Why was she still here?! The plan hadn't accounted for this!

Don't panic, just stay calm. All was not yet lost. This outfit was designed for stealth; the ninjas of old were like mere mist wearing these. Blake just had to stand completely still and her form would fade into the darkness. Maybe Nora would just assume it was a trick of the light, or that she was seeing things. Nora's fucking crazy right? She probably sees things all the time anyway. Just stand completely montionless and –

"Nice outfit Blake, it really makes your boobs stand out."

"Dammit! How can you still see me?"

"Well you ARE right there, also your skin kinds glows a bit and your showing a LOT of it. You really do stand out."

"Who are you talking to Nora?"

Oh no

As was lost now, all eyes were upon her; Nora's curious but somewhat impressed expression, Jaune's bewildered face and Yang shrugging indifferently in the doorway. None of this was going according to plan. Blake would have to abandon Yang, she'd have to fight her way out on her own. But Blake still had an exit strategy remaining

The window

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Blake screeched as she snatched the book and leapt for the open window. It was a long fall, but Blake had inherited a few traits from her Faunus heritage; and cats ALWAYS land on their feet.

*SNAP*

Oh fuck! Oh shit! That hurt so much. Was that your leg? Your femur? Is something broken or- Oh god there's something sticking there. Why did you land on your feet? That's the worst thing to do, why did you think that would work? Oh shit this hurts so much, you might be blacking out...

At least...

You accomplished...

The mission...

Hurk... Blagh

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Casa del JNPR, Yang and Jaune looked on as Nora held up a sign reading '10'<p>

"Did Blake just steal one of her own books?"

"Yep"

"And then jump out of a window?"

"Yep"

"All while dressed as a prostitute?"

"Yep"

"You don't seem adequately surprised by any of this."

"Jaune, you would not believe the night I've had."

"Is she okay?"

"Tonight I've learnt that Blake is many things, 'okay' is not one of them."

"... Okay but we should still check on her though"

"Yeah, you're probably right"


End file.
